conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Język noliczański
Język noliczański - język etniczny Noliczan i zarazem język liturgiczny wyznawców Nurhabima. Forma standardowa jest oparta na języku z czasów rządów dynastii Ankawidów (III - IX wiek); co za tym idzie dialekty różnią się od niej dość znacząco. Fonetyka Samogłoski 250px|thumb|right|Diagram przedstawiający samogłoski w języku noliczańskim. Samogłoski są zawsze wymawiane jako i u}}, choć w nieakcentowanej pozycji przed mogą ulegać delecji - miyan 'ciemny' częściej wymawia się mjan}}. Pozostałe trzy samogłoski mają warianty alofoniczne: ɐ e o}} występują w sylabach otwartych i przed nosówką, a ɛ ɔ}} gdzie indziej. Akcentowane / / jest jednak zawsze realizowane jako a}}. Spółgłoski Uwagi: #Spółgłoska jest wymawiana po samogłosce i między a samogłoską. #Zwarcie krtaniowe nie jest zapisywane, pojawia się bowiem zawsze między dwiema samogłoskami i przed nagłosową samogłoską, np. raib 'miecz' wymawia się rɐ'ʔib}} czy anki 'czysty' jako 'ʔaŋki}}. # są zębowe; są dziąsłowe # w wyrazach rdzennie kusajryckich występuje tylko w nagłosie, po i u oraz przed p t. Akcent W języku noliczańskim występuje akcent dynamiczny, padający na przedostatnią sylabę gdy wyraz kończy się na samogłoskę, a na ostatnią w przeciwnym wypadku. Końcowe h nie jest wymawiane ale wpływa na akcent: coluh 'biegnij' wymawia się ʧo'lu}}. W formach absolutywu i refleksywu liczby mnogiej oraz refleksywu liczby pojedynczej rzeczowników II, III i IV deklinacji akcent pada na przedostatnią sylabę, mimo że formy te kończą się na spółgłoskę: mujisak 'cuda' mu'ʤisak}}, mabúyam (refleksyw od mabu 'babcia') mɐ'bujɐm}}. Fonotaktyka Maksymalna struktura sylaby to CVCC. Spółgłoska p nigdy nie pojawia się w wygłosie sylaby. Dopuszczalne zbitki w wygłosie to: *r l + obstruent: warg 'wilk', karz 'pocałunek', nilj 'grad' *spółgłoska szczelinowa + zwarta: maxk '4', azušt 'sól', likazd 'łza *nd: hand 'kwiat' Geminaty pojawiają się głównie na granicy morfemów i w zapożyczeniach. Wyjątkiem jest , wywodzące się z prakusajryckiego *ks, np. w wyrazie hisse '(on) się boi' (por. dinkerdyjskie hikšē, tulahijskie hiksit, jak również w wyrazach z formantem -nna. Asymilacje W języku noliczańskim występują upodobnienia pod względem dźwięczności. Spółgłoski dźwięczne ubezdźwięczniają się przed bezdźwięcznymi (ginabxaaz 'winnica' czyta się ), ale nigdy odwrotnie (cakbinat 'córka jedynaczka' wymawia się ). Wyjątkiem są formy czasownika de 'być', gdy występuje on po wyrazie kończącym się na bezdźwięczny obstruent, stąd np. Naus de 'ona jest miła' wymawia się nɐ'ʔuste}}. Ma to być może związek z faktem, iż czasownik ten nigdy nie jest akcentowany. Czasem w złożeniach pojawiają się nieprzewidywalne uproszczenia grup spółgłoskowych, które zazwyczaj nie są zapisywane. Na przykład dastdarwan 'praca umysłowa' czyta się , a biškšiyak 'wnętrzności' - . Gramatyka Noliczański jest językiem fleksyjnym. Rzeczownik Rzeczownik w języku noliczańskim odmienia się przez przypadki i liczby. Liczba mnoga kończy się na ''-ak'' Istnieje 5 przypadków: ergatyw, absolutyw, refleksyw, dopełniacz i adwerbial. Refleksyw służy jako wykładnik strony zwrotnej, a adwerbial wyraża sposób w jaki wykonywana jest czynność ("bawi się dobrze", "lata jak orzeł", "mówi po noliczańsku"). Nie ma rozróżnienia między rzeczownikiem a przymiotnikiem. Rzeczownik o znaczeniu przymiotnika stojąc przed innym rzeczownikiem zawsze jest w absolutywie. Deklinacje Deklinacja I - rzeczowniki kończące się na ''-a'' - przykład: čida 'dzień' Rzeczowniki zakończone na -nna mają w dopełniaczu i refleksywie liczby mnogiej końcówki -nne i -mmak: bizdinna 'broń': bizdinne: bizdimmak. Deklinacja II - rzeczowniki kończące się spółgłoską - sabax 'pies' Rzeczowniki kończące się na spółgłoskę przedniojęzykową inną niż mają w dopełniaczu liczby mnogiej końcówkę -e, np. binate 'dziewczyn', nincure 'koni'. Wyjątkiem jest też rzeczownik nan 'matka', który ma końcówki ''-ok -oš'' w absolutywie i ergatywie liczby mnogiej. Deklinacja III - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-e'', ''-o'' - pire 'czyn' Wymiana e:ay i o:aw w tej deklinacji wynika z pochodzenia noliczańskich / / z prakusajryckich dyftongów . Tam gdzie samogłoski te pochodzą ze zbitek , występuje wymiana na iy uw (kazo 'zioło - l.mn. kazuwak). Deklinacja IV - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-i'', ''-u'' - mabu 'babcia' Deklinacja rzeczownika mek 'ludzie' ' Rzeczownik ten występuje tylko w liczbie mnogiej: Rzeczowniki relacyjne W noliczańskim nie ma przyimków. Zastępują je tzw. rzeczowniki relacyjne, używane z dopełniaczem. Dzielą się one na dwie grupy Do grupy pierwszej należą wyrazy będące istotnie rzeczownikami z punktu widzenia fleksji. Stosowane w adwerbialu, odpowiadają znaczeniem indoeuropejskich przyimkom. Mogą one być też stosowane w innych przypadkach jako nazwy relacji czasoprzestrzennych, jak również wchodzić w skład złożeń. Tak funkcjonuje większość noliczańskich rzeczowników relacyjnych: Do grupy drugiej należą wyrazy nieodmienne. Można by je określić mianem przyimków gdyby nie fakt, że są one postrzegane jako należące do tej samej kategorii gramatycznej co grupa pierwsza. Należą tu: Gdy nie wpływa to na zrozumiałość wypowiedzi, rzeczowniki relacyjne mogą być pominięte. Zdanie "wchodzę na dach" można przetłumaczyć jako ''xanerdo yu tazgan, lub - zwłaszcza w mowie potocznej - xanerdo tazgan. Czasownik Czasownik odmienia się przez czasy: teraźniejszy, przyszły, przeszły i aoryst w trybie oznajmującym oraz teraźniejszy i przeszły w trybie optatywnym. Czasownik odmienia się też przez osoby, zgadzając się z absolutywnym argumentem zdania. W przypadku wyrazów nieodłącznie posiadanych czasownik zgadza się z posiadaczem: ni gi abronu '''moje oko odwróci się', ale ''ni sabax abrut 'mój pies odwróci się'. Istnieją cztery koniugacje, ze względu na końcówkę wyrazu (a-tematowa, i-tematowa, u-tematowa, spółgłoskowa). Z powodu braku bezokolicznika formą słownikową jest 3. sg. czasu teraźniejszego. Czasowniki zakończone na ''-eh'' i ''-oh'' odmieniają się według i-tematowej i u-tematowej, a w innych formach "ujawnia się" samogłoska a przed samogłoską tematyczną: šakroh 'zaczyna od nowa', w pierwszej osobie l.p. šakraun. Czas teraźniejszy i tr. rozkazujący Rozkaz kierowany jest do absolutywnego argumentu zdania, stąd: *''Serd motah.'' **Niech otworzą się drzwi. **Otwórz drzwi! *''Cil serd motah.'' **Niech przez ciebie drzwi będą otwarte. **Ty otwórz drzwi! Czas przeszły i optatywy Czas przeszły i optatywy (zwykły i przeszły) są tworzone przez interfiksy dołączane przed końcówkami czasu teraźniejszego: W koniugacji spółgłoskowej występuje sandhi, np. lini '''widzi' -> ''limbi 'oby widział', jak również samogłoski epentetyczne, np. bahri 'umiera' -> bahargi 'umarł' (a wywodzi się z prakusajryckiej samogłoski, która w formie czasu teraźniejszego zanikła w wyniku synkopy). Czas przyszły W języku kolokwialnym czas przyszły jest rzadko używany, zamiast niego występuje czas teraźniejszy lub optatyw. Aoryst Aoryst to czas uniwersalny - używa się go mówiąc o rzeczach które są zawsze prawidziwe: ''Nehad paldi '''da 'niebo jest niebieskie'. Imiesłowy Zakres użycia imiesłowów jest większy niż w języku polskim z powodu braku zdań podrzędnie złożonych. Czasowniki nieregularne Występują jedynie trzy czasowniki nieregularne: ''de, xo,'' jat być, robić, mieć / istnieć': Czas teraźniejszy i tryb rozkazujący Czas przyszły Aoryst Czas przeszły i optatywy Czasowniki de i jat występują w czasie przeszłym i optatywach z końcówkami koniugacji i-tematowej, a xo - z końcówkami u-tematowej. Imiesłowy Wszystkie czasowniki nieregularne są nieprzechodnie, więc mają jedynie imiesłowy absolutywne. Czasownik jat, użyty w aoryście, oznacza nie tylko 'mieć', ale też 'istnieć'. W innych czasach może oznaczać 'znajdować się'. *Uramešak la '''jit. **Smoki nie istnieją. *Ni do xaškak jit **'Mam' dwóch młodszych braci. (dosłownie: Moi dwaj młodsi bracia istnieją.) *Nudaziro mi jan **Jestem w łazience. Zaimki Zaimki w absolutywie są zazwyczaj pomijane w zdaniach, ich uwzględnienie to forma emfazy ("to właśnie on"). W innych przypadkach zaimki nie mogą być pominięte. Poza tym funkcjonują tak jak w języku polskim. Liczebniki Liczebniki w języku noliczańskim dzielimy na główne, porządkowe, wielokrotne i ułamkowe. Liczebniki 11-29 są określane złożeniami, jak cašod (etymologicznie: cak+šod) '11' czy maxkajed '24'. Potęgi dziesięciu nazywają się: ganat '100', tehri '1000', warčod '10 000', warganat '100 000' i wartehri '1 000 000'. Inne liczby są określane jako sumy, ze spójnikiem wa: ganat wa xajodak wa do '172'. Niektóre ułamki o liczniku równym jedności mają własne nazwy: nisib '1/2', burtu '1/3', pakawa '1/4', layux '1/5' i caldi '1/10'. Inne ułamki wyrażane są za pomocą konstrukcji z licznikiem w absolutywie i mianownikiem w dopełniaczu: šiga tahibo 'trzy ósme'. Przy wielowyrazowych nazwach liczb, końcówkę liczebnika wielokrotnego lub porządkowego dostają wszystkie człony oprócz mnożników przed nazwami potęg dziesiątki: maxk ganattu wa šigodu wa mot '431 razy'. Liczebnik porządkowy mot 'jeden raz' znaczy też 'samotny', a'' dautu'' znaczy 'we dwoje, jako para'. Po liczebnikach głównych, rzeczowniki występują w liczbie pojedynczej (xaje bur 'siedem miast'), choć użycie liczby mnogiej jest możliwe gdy chcemy podkreślić zbiorowość. Słowotwórstwo Najczęstszym procesem słowotwórczym jest dodawanie sufiksów na końcu wyrazu. Najczęściej stosowane sufiksy to: * '-m' - dodany do rdzenia czasownika, tworzy nazwę wykonawcy czynności: **kumle 'słuchać' -> kumlim 'słuchacz * '-ji' tworzy nazwę czynności widzianej z punktu widzenia dopełnienia bliższego (działa jak w językach akuzatywnych): **moswa 'zwyciężać' -> moswaji 'klęska (być zwyciężonym)' *infiksacja a (w koniugacji spółgłoskowej sufiks zerowy) tworzy nazwę akcji czynności widzianej z punktu widzenia podmiotu: **karzi 'całować' -> karz 'pocałunek' **bahri 'umierać' -> bahar 'śmierć' (-hr nie jest dozwolone w wygłosie) **čilko 'śpiewać' -> čilkawa 'śpiew' * '-ad' - dodany do rdzenia czasownika (po zastosowaniu infliksacji a), tworzy nazwę dopełnienia bliższego: ** juke 'polować' -> jukayad 'zwierzyna łowna' * '-dan' (po bezdźwięcznej '-tan') lub '-an' tworzą rzeczowniki abstrakcyjne: **zibo 'wierzyć' -> zibudan 'wiara' **naus 'życzliwy' -> naustan 'życzliwość' **amlij 'biedak' -> amlijan 'bieda' * '-zir', '-ar' i '-hal' tworzą nazwy miejsc: **nuda 'myć się' -> nudazir 'łazienka' **mend 'dom' -> mendar 'teren zamieszkany' **sange 'dym' -> sangehal 'komin' * '-i' (po samogłosce '-ni') tworzy nazwy mieszkańców miejsc: **Yoked -> Yokedi **Šilkarya -> Šilkaryani *ten sam sufiks może być użyty do tworzenia nazw osób ze względu na wiek czy stan zdrowia: **došod '12' -> došodi 'dwunastolatek' **xiwart 'gruźlica' -> xiwarti 'gruźlik' * '-ata' tworzy nazwy zawodów: ** jiya 'owca' -> jiyata 'pasterz' ** awcig 'ciasto' -> awcigata 'cukiernik' *Formy z tym przyrostkiem nie dotyczące zawodów mają znaczenie pejoratywne, np. **bišk 'brzuch -> biškata 'grubas' **aryax 'dziwka' -> aryaxata 'dziwkarz' * '-aštu' tworzy nazwy ideologii i dziedzin wiedzy: **četik 'wolny' -> četikaštu 'liberalizm' **zilcu 'budować' -> zilcuwaštu 'architektura' * '-nna' tworzy nazwy narzędzi: ** bizde 'walczyć' -> bizdinna 'broń' ** nurba 'oświetlać' -> nurbanna 'żarówka' * '-wa' oznacza rozpoczęcie czynności: **jire 'spać' -> jiriwa 'zasypiać' * '-ze' oznacza zakończenie czynności: **jire 'spać' -> jirize 'budzić się' * '-ba' oznacza dążenie do osiągnięcia celu: **nur 'światło' -> nurba 'oświetlać' * '-go' oznacza używanie czegoś: ** jebax 'gardło' -> jebaxigo 'krzyczeć' * '-ča' lub '-či', dodane do rzeczownika (często przy skróćeniu podstawy), tworzy zdrobnienia: ** pilaj 'serce' -> pilča 'serduszko' *Niekiedy w ten sposób tworzy się nazwy czegoś małego, kojarzonego z danym desygnatem: ** nepul 'miód' -> nepulči 'pszczoła' Sufiksy '-wa -ze -ba -go' występują w formach '-uwa -iza -iba -igo' po spółgłoskach innych niż l r n (w tym po rdzeniach czasownikowych koniugacji spółgłoskowej). Jedynym częściej stosowanym przedrostkiem jest mo-', wyrażający negację, np. moanki 'nieczysty', mobahrim 'nieśmiertelny'. Istnieje też nieproduktywny prefiks '''a-' tworzący nazwy wykonawców czynności, np. ašrib 'kochanek, miłośnik' (por. šarib-an 'miłość'), atrig 'król' (por. tulahijskie tirik-tlān 'władza'). Noliczański posiada też liczne złożenia. Są one zwłaszcza typu tatpurusa, np. duštsabax 'jamnik' (dosłownie: dziura-pies). Częste są też złożenia czasownik-rzeczownik, np. čilkuruxpa 'kumak' (dosłownie: śpiewać-żaba), i złożenia z rzeczownikami relacyjnymi, jak akašangul 'zakazany' (dosłownie: prawo-na zewnątrz). Istnieje też reduplikacja, dotycząca ostatniej sylaby wyrazu, ale nie można uznać jej za proces ściśle słowotwórczy. Służy ona bowiem wyrażeniu intensywności. *ni pana 'nade mną' - ni panana 'wysoko nade mną'. *otug 'głupi' - otutug 'bardzo głupi' Konstrukcje modalne Noliczański nie ma czasowników modalnych. Zastępują je konstrukcje z rzeczownikiem w adwerbialu: * '''koj - chętny **''nal koja cilkut'' 'chcę śpiewać' (dosłownie: 'chętnie zaśpiewam') * agib - zdolny **''taul agiba janjarawa'' 'on umie pisać' * luhat - konieczny **''či so luhata mandit'' 'musisz to zjeść' (dosłownie: 'dla ciebie koniecznie to będzie zjedzone') * xamin - dozwolony **''če la xamina jiriwat'' 'nie wolno ci zasnąć' Składnia Obowiązuje szyk zdania SOV, wyraz określający stoi przed określanym. Pytania o rozstrzygnięcie tworzy się umieszczając wyraz mu 'czy' przed zdaniem, pytania o uzupełnienie za pomocą wyrazów takich jak ke 'co', kam 'kto' czy kaye 'kiedy'. W przeciwieństwie do języków indoeuropejskich, w pytaniach nie ma szyku przestawnego: *''Šariban ke da?'' 'Czym jest miłość?' *''Cukwabil kam bahraga?'' 'Kogo zabił barbarzyńca?' Spójniki Język noliczański posiada następujące spójniki: *'ahno' 'czyli': otug ahno kordo bag 'głupi, czyli bez głowy' *'ašt' 'bo': nal kel tehma ašt waršib jat 'piję wodę, bo jest upał' *'bil' 'aby': jolen bil bizdin 'żyję aby walczyć' *'sax' 'ale': la nokri da, sax arzu 'to nie sokół, ale orzeł' *'ul' 'lub': cetixtan ul bahar 'wolność albo śmierć' *'wa' 'i': axcin wa binat 'chłopak i dziewczyna' *'la... wa...' 'ani... ani...': la cidaha wa horo 'ani za dnia, ani w nocy' *'ter' 'jeśli': Ter la koja dawat, la mandih 'jeśli nie chcesz pracować, nie jedz' Zdania podrzędnie złożone Nie istnieją w noliczańskim. Zastępuje je albo konstrukcja z imiesłowem: * Nal pilgewaka mend laban da 'Dom, który zbudowałem, jest biały', dosłownie: 'Dom zbudowany przeze mnie...'. Tam gdzie imiesłów nie jest możliwy, pojawia się tzw. konstrukcja parataktyczna: * Mend, di Xasib jolawa, laban da 'Dom w którym mieszka Chasib, jest biały', dosłownie 'Dom, w nim mieszka...'. Mamy tu właściwie do czynienia z dwoma zdaniami, z których jedno (Mend laban da) jest rozbite na części przez drugie (Sawa di Xasib jolawa). Pismo Język noliczański zapisywany jest we własnym piśmie sylabicznym, zastępczo używa sięalfabetu łacińskiego.. Dialekty Dialekt zachodni: *nieakcentowane przechodzą w *standardowemu odpowiada *k w wygłosie sylaby przechodzą w x */b d dʒ/ między samogłoskami są wymawiane jako ð ʒ */x g/ w otoczeniu samogłosek przednich mają alofony j *zbitki /pr br tr dr kr/ przechodzą w /pp bb tt dd kk/ *konstrukcje w rodzaju stoję robiąc ''używane w znaczeniu angielskich czasów z serii Continuous. '''Dialekt wschodni:' *nowe fonemy w zapożyczeniach *spółgłoski wymawiane są jako w nagłosie sylaby i bez różnicy dźwięczności w wygłosie *w wyniku uproszczenia pewnych zbitek spółgłoskowych i zaniku geminacji pojawia się iloczas *tendencje do zaniku ergatywności i – zwłaszcza w mowie niższych warstw społecznych – inkorporacji dopełnienia bliższego Teksty przykładowe Bajka Schleichera Oryginał Ečano pana, kumalo bag jiya nincuruš lingi: tane dena cakal haram ohilund usoreg wa cakal war šuhad pudaga wa cakal mer ehrala mehindige. Jiyal nincure bil zahlaga: "Ni pilajo dendawa jit ašt nincuruš mehindic meral lineha". Nincuruš jobaga: "Kumlih, ya jiya, zine pilajne dendawa jit saul linic: razwima merul či kumalo ri nist yenhar izbaha. Wa jiyaha la kumal jit". Saul kumlike jiya buškero yu čolugo. ''Litania przeciw strachowi'' Oryginał La dibala hissen, hissidanal dast bahraha. Hissidan sej bahar da, sax war cehnixtan mehindaha. Sawa hada pigleni Ya ni pana wa kuza zelah. Wa so zelaka xuma, ni dasto gi sawa dodeha abronu. Hissidan zelaka mi lam jate. Ne jane kehud. Kategoria:Języki sztuczne a priori